


That's What Love Can Do

by Dahliaxat68



Category: Star Trek: The Original Series
Genre: Character Study, GIMP (GNU Image Manipulation Program), M/M, Poetry
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-11-18
Updated: 2012-11-18
Packaged: 2017-11-18 22:23:01
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 71
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/565915
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dahliaxat68/pseuds/Dahliaxat68
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Have you ever been in love?  Spock realizes it isn't that scary after all.</p>
            </blockquote>





	That's What Love Can Do

Art by: Elfqueen55  
  
Love is a very complex emotion.  
  
It is not easily definable.   
  
It can make you lose perspective.  
  
Cause you to spiral out of control,  
  
It is not necessarily a bad thing.  
  
What you often need is a counter-balance.  
  
Someone, who will be there to catch you, when you fall.  
  
To hold near, and feel the warm skin against you.  
  
So pleasant, so secure.  
  
That's what love can do.


End file.
